Imprisoned
by IzzyWhite
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Rain! Ella is the only half vampire and half werewolf in the world. She is Aro's most prized possession with no memory of the life she lived before she was taken into the volturi. She has no understanding of her werewolf side and has always begged for some key to her past, so Aro kidnaps Seth as a gift for her. Will brokenhearted Seth get a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ELLA! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Jane barked annoyed with me.

I attempted to halt to a stop, but nearly face planted it instead luckily Alec caught me. "Thanks," I whispered while he just chuckled in response and patted my shoulder.

"ELLA!" Jane barked once again.

"I was out running," I told her.

"Where Florida? You nearly missed our flight!" she growled at me.

"Sorry Jane, I lost track of time," I told her.

"You lost track of time! UGH! How does Aro continue to expect me to put up with you imbeciles! Especially ones who stink like you, wolf girl!" she snapped at me before walking off ahead of us.

I straightened up shifting uncomfortably used to the remarks. I was half wolf and half vampire. I know quite the mix, which also made me one of Aro's most prized possessions.

"Don't mind her, if vamps could have a time of the month, it would be hers every day," Alec joked swinging his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled at him in thanks. Alec was my best friend in the Volturi. He was the only one who didn't call me the smelly wolf girl behind my back. He stuck by me, maybe because he was with me the moment I woke up at the Volturi house. I shuddered at the memory. It was the scariest moment of my existence. My name is Ariella Volturi, or that was my name now, that wasn't always my name.

When I was three years old, I died, had an open casket funeral and everything except my doctor injected a new drug into me, one that he got from the Volturi. They had been attempting to find someone like me. Someone who had a 'shapeshifter' gene, but was still half human with no shifter genes. Dr. Cullen targeted my human genes with vampire venom while leaving my shifter gene untouched unlike vampires who complete the change in a day. I took an entire year, and when I woke up my growth had been progressed much like one of a half human half-vampire hybrid. I looked to be about ten years old.

The moment I woke up, I remember looking around the dark room seeing everything so vividly and hearing every little sound and I started crying, because the last thing I remembered was…this void, I remembered being loved and happy, but I couldn't remember anything else. Alec took my hand then and explained where I was…and what I was. He stood by me through every painful event I went through. When I was the physical age of sixteen one year later, I shifted into a wolf. I was a beautiful snowy white color, thanks to my vampire side. I was able to shift back, but it was so confusing to me. I had no one who understood what it was like to be a wolf. No one that understood the pain it was having every muscle and bone in your body expand into a new form. I was surrounded by vampires, who feared the shifters, and therefore feared me as I was a part of both worlds.

"Where did you run to?" Alec asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

I sighed, "Where do you think?" I asked him.

"Ella, please tell me you didn't go to La Push, do you realize how dangerous that was?" he hissed at me angrily.

I hung my head in shame, "I couldn't help it, I had to see it, what if it is the only opportunity I had to ever see the place I was born…the place I died…" I trailed off.

"You are lucky one of the shifters didn't see you, or catch your scent!" he growled at me.

"I was careful, Alec, but…I saw them…" I whispered.

"Who?" he asked me.

"Paul and Jazzlyn Lahote… my parents…" I sighed thinking of the loving man kissing his daughter and the woman who waddled with her huge pregnant belly. I knew she was actually my aunt, but she was the one who raised me. My two brothers and one sister…I had done some research.

"Ella, you're crazy, what if you were caught!" Alec said trying to shake some sense into me, but there was no point.

"I didn't get caught, and I saw them, and it was worth the risk, and now I know, I know why I look the way I do, and the life I could have had. It's closure," I lied it was nowhere near closure. I wanted to talk with them, I wanted to tell them I was alive, I wanted to hear about me as a child from my mother. I wanted to hear about the first time my father shifted into a wolf…I wanted him to hug me as I cried telling him my confusion. I wanted my little brothers to annoy me and to braid my little sister's hair, and I wanted to be there when my youngest sibling was born. I wanted to know that side of me.

"You have a new life, Ella, you aren't Ari anymore, you don't even remember being Ari. You're my best friend, you are a soldier for Aro, you're vampire royalty, with a secret weapon, forget about that other life, you have a life here with me now, but I'm glad you got some closure," Alec sighed.

I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder, "I know, it's just hard, no one gets it, what it's like, and I just wish I could talk to someone that did, you know, I'd like it to be my dad, but…I know Aro would never allow that," I sniffled.

"Why don't you ask him then, to find you a guard dog," he said.

I whacked his arm, "I mean shifter," he corrected.

"He'd never go for it," I replied.

"You're Aro's pride and joy, I bet you could talk him into it," he told me.

I thought about it, and smiled a bit at the thought, it wasn't my dad, but…he'd understand. "It's worth a shot," I agreed.

"Definitely," Alec joked hip bumping me before dragging me onto the plane first class ignoring the weird stares from people that he was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Hey gorgeous," I heard a guy remark as I passed him on the plane.

I scoffed, "In your dreams," I snapped as I slid into my seat beside Alec.

"Fiesty," Alec joked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"So are we going to make out the entire ride to pass time, or are you going to read?" he joked.

So Alec and I were fuck buddies. Neither of us wanted anything more than a good time, so we were kind of perfect for each other. I wasn't mentally stable, and Alec suffered from being turned at 14. I didn't mind his small dick and he didn't mind my doggy breath. We were a match made in heaven.

"Make out sounds amazing right now, but I say we fuck when everyone goes to sleep," I smirked at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "In the bathroom right?" he asked me.

"I do have some class," I joked.

"Oh really," he laughed.

"Really!" I teased him snuggling into his chest and he kissed my head.

So the plane ride went rather quickly since Alec and I made the most of our time on the flight, and when we arrived back at the Volturi mansion he wished me luck on my mission to talk to Aro.

I sighed taking a few breaths fluffing my hair before skipping like a little girl over to Aro. He felt like he got to raise me in some ways, so I kind of played the daddy's little girl card to my advantage.

"Aro!" I cooed jumping into his arms.

"My darling, how are you?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"Great, the trip was fun!" I said cheerfully.

"I bet so my love," he said and I could tell he was reading all my thoughts.

"You went to see your parents?" he asked me softly.

I hung my head in shame, "I'm sorry, I couldn't just lose that opportunity," I told him shyly.

He sighed, "I wish you had conversed with me first, that was mighty risky," he reprimanded.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said waiting for him to bring up my question.

"And as for your question…" he trailed off.

I looked at him hopefully, "Please, Aro, I understand my vampire side so well, but my wolf side, I honestly feel like I trip over my own two feet, and…I feel like there is so much to learn…and…maybe if I understood that side of me better I wouldn't be daydreaming about my parents so much," I offered.

"There is a shifter, that we could arrange that with, Carlisle informed me of one who was not hostile toward them even before they became on much better terms. I will speak to him about sending him, he was around when you were child as well, so he may be able to inform you of that. Let me call Carlisle," he offered.

I nodded excitedly as he pulled out a phone and called Carlisle, "Carlisle, my dear friend, how are you?" he asked.

I could hear Carlisle speak on the other line, "Well and what do I owe this phone call?" he asked.

"Ariella is requesting a shifter come to the Volturi so she can learn that side of herself, I know that none of them in La Push would be willing to join up, but what about that one who ran away?" Aro asked.

Carlisle was silent on the other line, "I haven't spoken with him in years…Aro, I have no idea where he is…you'd have to mention the truth for him to come, though, Seth adored Ariella," he said.

"I will send Demitri to track him then, thank you Carlisle," he said hanging up before Carlisle could object.

"Go gather Demetri would you?" Aro asked me.

I stiffened, and Aro sighed knowing my reason for not being fond of Demetri, "He is another guard member, Ella, you must get over your misgivings," he told me.

I just nodded standing up and hurrying around the castle till I found him taunting and playing a small human girl as he murdered her. I flinched at the sight as I always did when they killed in front of me. Apparently it was my wolf side, "Aro wants you," I told him.

"Alright, you may bring me to him, let me just finish this up," he smirked at me before killing the human girl quickly and I squeezed my eyes shut as her screams echoed through my mind.

"Alright, I'll clean that up later," he winked at me before grabbing me by the butt and leading me toward what I liked to call the throne room where Aro spent most of his time believing he was king of the world.

"Demetri," Aro reprimanded noticing where his hands lay.

Demetri released me and just smiled at me while I raced quickly next to Aro. "I want you to track a shifter for me, he could be anywhere in the US…will be in wolf form, you may bring a sedative, but bring him to me alive. He will not be in La Push, he'll be wandering faraway. Seth Clearwater is the name," Aro informed him.

"Yes sir, I will leave immediately, will I be allowed to bring a companion?" Demetri asked winking at me and I shuddered moving closer to Aro.

"No," Aro said as he took my hand gently and gave it a soothing rub.

"Alright, I will see you later wolf girl," he winked at me before racing off.

"His name is Seth?" I whispered to Aro.

"Seth Clearwater," Aro smiled at me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Now run along, I will inform you when Demetri arrives with your gift," he told me. I nodded racing off, as his name echoed through my mind. Seth Clearwater. His name was Seth Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I think I was getting on Alec's nerves. I was constantly asking him if he thought Demetri had found Seth yet, which he started growling at me every time I mentioned Seth.

Finally about two weeks after Demetri left, Aro called for me to come to the throne room. "ALEC! HE FOUND HIM! I BET HE FOUND HIM!" I squealed excitedly and grabbed his hand starting to run full speed toward the throne room.

"Calm down, don't get your hopes up!" Alec reminded me as we reached the room.

I froze as I saw man that looked to be my skin color clinging to Demetri weakly. His hair was long and unruly and he looked extremely sick. I knew immediately Demetri had been drugging him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed racing forward not thinking of the consequences.

"Ella, calm down, he had to drug him, he wasn't cooperating," Aro said grabbing me before I yanked the man away from Demetri.

"Of course he wasn't! He hates vampires! Carlisle told you to tell him the truth!" I snapped at Demetri who just smiled smugly at me.

"He will, once he sleeps off the drugs," Aro told me calmly.

I frowned, about to speak up when Demetri chuckled, "A fighter this one, had to redose every four hours, had to break his legs as well," he smirked at me.

"Enough Demetri! You completed the mission. Alec help get Seth, to Ella's room, I'm assuming that is where you want him for now?" Aro asked me.

I nodded as Alec took Seth from Demetri, and Seth groaned looking like he was in pain, "Just kill me already!" he moaned his eyes barely open and unseeing.

I wanted to murder Demetri, I reached forward shakily and smoothed his hair out of his face, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Seth had to be the most attractive male I had ever seen in my life.

"You can stare once I get him to your room, El," Alec reprimanded and I stepped back and followed Alec quickly to my room where he set him on my bed. I immediately climbed up next to him, "Get me a wet washcloth!" I ordered Alec.

"I'm not your slave you know," Alec reminded me but left nevertheless.

Seth groaned once again, barely opening his eyes to stare at me, "Am I dead yet?" he mumbled.

I stroked his cheek and he leaned against my hand, "You have her eyes," he told me sounding dazed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nevermind, you're one of them," he said roughly.

"But I'm like you as well," I tried.

He just coughed roughly, "You smell good," he informed me.

I chuckled slightly, "Rest, you need it, I won't hurt you," I told him.

He scoffed, "You're one of them," he replied not even looking at me.

"Rest," I sighed getting angrier at Demetri by the second.

"Here," Alec offered handing me the washcloth.

I rested it on his forehead and he groaned seeming to like the cool touch to his burning skin. "He looks like you, could be your brother," Alec told me.

"He's not my brother," I told him.

"I know, I'm just saying, you're both Quileute, or rather you're half, but….he still looks like you, just a bit darker skinned," he told me.

I chuckled, stroking Seth's cheek again, "He knew me as a child," I whispered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how well, but he knew me," I told Alec with a smile.

"That's great, Ella," he grinned.

I nodded staring at Seth, I felt this connection to him I couldn't explain something I had never felt with anyone here. It must be the wolf link. "Do you want to be alone?" Alec asked me giving my back a small rub.

I nodded, "I'd rather it be just me when he wakes up, for his sake," I told him.

He nodded and kissed my cheek, before racing off. I lay there and stared at him wondering if he had ever played with me as a child and how close he was to my parents, and what it was that made him run off.

Hours later he woke up looking groggy and he popped up scaring me as I had started to doze off, then groaned because the drugs were still in his system keeping him weak.

"Where am I?" he barked sounding terrified.

"Seth?" I whispered not answering his question.

He looked over at me and his eyes widened even more looking even more terrified than before, "I'm dead aren't I?" he whispered his voice shaking.

"You aren't dead, the drugs are just making everything seem disoriented. They'll wear off in a bit," I promised.

He reached over and cupped my cheek shocking me, but I just closed my eyes leaning into his large hand, it felt nice on my cool skin. "You're just as beautiful as I imagined, Ari, I must have made it to heaven," he said softly.

I stiffened, he recognized me. He freaking recognized me. I didn't think he'd recognize me, I mean I was three when I 'died'. "You aren't dead," I said jumping off the bed and away from him not knowing why I was freaking out. This is what I wanted right, someone close to me when I was a child.

It was then as if some switch clicked off inside him and his eyes just went empty, "Who are you?" he asked me.

I gulped, "E-Ella," I replied softly and I could feel him deflate anymore.

"Where am I, Ella?" he asked.

"The Volturi, D-Demetri tracked you. He kept drugging you, that's why you feel so weak," I told him shyly.

"THE VOLTURI! WHAT THE FUCK!? I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" he shouted jumping out of the bed and starting to race to the door. I easily beat him there blocking him.

"No, please, you can't leave, not until I get to talk to you!" I begged.

He glared at me pure hatred in his eyes, "Is that your gift? Get inside my head and see what I most desire, and you make me see her? You make me see you having her beautiful green eyes, is that how you are going to torture me? Reminding me of what I can never have?" he growled at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "All I've ever wanted was to talk to someone, someone that can shift like me, someone who understands, please, just let me talk to you, then you can leave, I won't stop you, I just…I didn't know Demetri was going to drug you," I whispered my voice breaking on the words.

"Y-you're a shifter?" he whispered.

I nodded wiping at my eyes, "But you smell like vampire," he said softly.

"I'm half," I said looking away waiting for him to push me from the door and call me leech or traitor. I was already called wolf girl from the vampires here.

"What did he give me? I can't even shift," he whispered weakly.

"Some sedative that goes straight for the wolf gene, it was tested on me, I couldn't shift for a week," I whispered.

He took a step back, staring at the blood red walls, "I'm already living hell on earth, why do they want to torture me more?" he asked me.

I looked away, "They aren't going to torture you, I-I requested your presence, well not you specifically but someone like you, a shifter from La Push, apparently you were a runaway, you were easier to catch," I said softly.

He groaned rubbing his face, "What do you want with me?" he asked me sounding annoyed.

"I-I….I want to talk to you, like I said, you can leave after I talk to you," I said shyly praying he wouldn't want to leave right away.

"Fine, they've drugged me, so I can't get very far now, talk," he said angrily.

I looked toward the door, wondering if Seth would mind if I got Alec in here to hold my hand for moral support, as if Alec knew I wanted him as he walked into my room.

"How's the doggy?" he asked being the insensitive ass he always was.

I whacked him, hard, "Don't call him that!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in defense, "Chill, killer, I'm just messing with you! His name is Seth, and he is going to be your BEST friend in the ENTIRE world and is going to answer all the questions you've ever wanted to know about yourself that Aro won't answer or let you get answered. How'd you put it, he's the most glorious thing to ever happen to you, and his full name is Seth Clearwater!" Alec mocked me.

I blushed bright red, "Alec, I hate you," I informed him.

He just chuckled, "You love me, babe, why even joke? I was going to ask if you were bored of watching him sleep like the creeper you are, but obviously he's awake now, and I'm interrupting," he told me.

I nodded, "Yeah you are," I told him sassily and he chuckled.

"I'll leave, no worries, come get me when you want to go have some fun, I'm bored out of my mind," he joked opening the door.

"WAIT!" I shouted racing toward him to tackle him in a hug.

"Hey there, baby, what's up?" he asked.

"Demetri isn't around is he?" I asked him softly.

"No, Aro forbid him to come near your room while you have Seth in there, he was pissed that Demetri upset you once again with drugging the dog and all," Alec told me brushing my hair out of my face.

"Obviously not pissed enough, he didn't kick him out of the guard," I grumbled and Alec chuckled kissing my forehead.

"I won't let him touch you, babe, I'll kill him in a second, I'm too valuable for Aro to touch," he teased.

"Promise?" I asked pouting.

"I promise, baby, now go get all those answers you've been waiting for," he said kissing my nose.

"Thanks, Alec," I smiled at him.

"No problem babe," he winked at me before racing off as I shut the door.

"That's the guy that can like blind all your senses, right?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah," I said nervously going to sit next to him on the bed.

"Not a bad guy to have on your side, huh?" he asked.

I frowned, "He's my best friend, not because of his gifts, but because of the person he is," I replied.

Seth scoffed, "He kills people," he reminded me.

I shuddered, "I know, but he is still the nicest person on the guard," I said.

"You shuddered, I take it you don't kill people?" he asked.

I shook my head no, "I hunt animals to keep that side of me happy, my wolf gene makes me too guilty, I can't even go in for the kill," I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Interesting…" Seth trailed off.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Can I ask my questions now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, shoot, whenever you're ready…it's not like I have anywhere I can go," he said annoyed.

I ignored his remark, and looked down, "So I died when I was three, and Carlisle Cullen was my doctor, my dad was a wolf, and my mom was completely one hundred percent not Quileute. She was dead, but my aunt raised me. My appendix ruptured, I was going to die, and Carlisle knew that Aro was looking for someone to try his new drug on. The idea was to inject me with vampire venom but avoid any of my wolf genes…The venom killed me instantly or the human side of me. M-my parents had a funeral in La Push and everything…." I started, but I had chanced a glance up at Seth, which was a mistake as he looked like he was staring at a ghost.

"Who were your parents?" he asked me.

"Paul and Jazzlyn Lahote," I whispered.

He stared at me his eyes welling with tears, "You're really her….you're my Ari," he whispered reaching over and cupping my cheek once again.

I blushed looking down, "Not anymore, I…I don't remember that life. I'm Ella now….I just….I wish I remembered," I whispered.

Seth didn't look like he was listening to me as he was just staring at me this huge smile on his face and tears were falling from his cheeks, "M-may I h-hug you?" he whispered hopefully.

I blushed, but nodded, and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "My Ari," he whispered into my shoulder and I could feel the wetness of his cheeks, which made me tear up because he obviously was close to me as a child, and had been heartbroken by my death, I couldn't even imagine my parents….

"I'm sorry, I was such a butt before, you just looked so much like her, and I thought you were dead….and…" he started to backtrack wiping at his tears.

I just sniffled myself, "It's fine, I get it, I just…you knew me," I whispered weakly.

He nodded, "Very well," he told me stroking my cheek.

I smiled at him, and without even thinking I just took his hands in mine and squeezed them, "Do you want to hear the rest?" I asked him.

He nodded just staring at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "They buried me, having no clue that I was still alive, and suffering horribly, thank god I can't remember it. The Volturi came and dug me up, and flew me to Italy. They then put me in a room, in which I lay there and grew not breathing, my heart not beating or anything, again I have no memory of any of this, this is my account from Alec who was the main one who watched me. I grew rapidly much like a half vampire half human, and I woke up one year after my death looking like a ten year old. I grew seven years in one year. Alec was there when I woke up. I can't even begin to explain the fear I felt when I woke up in this ten-year-old body, with this void of memories. It was horrible. Aro sort of raised me while I clung tightly to Alec through the next year. When I matured to the age of sixteen, I-I shifted for the first time, and it was the worst…" I started and Seth continued with me.

"Worst pain I'd ever been in," we said in unison, which made my eyes tear up knowing he understood, he'd been through it too.

"So here I was all alone as a wolf, and I had to figure everything out on my own. The Volturi know about us, but they aren't like us so they can't really…." I trailed off.

"Explain how to do things," he offered.

I nodded, "So yeah, it was hell figuring things out, but Alec helped a lot, he just listened to me, he really is the best friend in the world. Everyone else started calling me wolf girl, and started making comments about my smell and everything else. Alec promised that I do not smell like a typical shifter, and that it was just because they feared me, but try telling that to a five year old girl in the body of a sixteen year old. I stopped aging at eighteen, and basically have been stuck here for the past ten years. It hasn't been all bad. Alec and Aro are great and I'm treated like royalty even with the name-calling and snide remarks. I'm Aro's favorite, along with Alec and Jane, so yeah," I said nervously.

"You don't have to act like it was wonderful, Ari, you're a shifter, it's in your instinct to hate vampires and not enjoy killing especially watching people kill," he told me gently.

My eyes welled up and I pulled him into a hug needing to be held, I was really only thirteen years old even if my maturity and body said otherwise. "I hate it here," I sobbed.

He just held me close to him and stroked my hair and let me cry, it wasn't like Alec who was brilliant at comforting me, but he always tried to tell me that I was blowing it out of proportion. Seth just held me and acted like he knew how horrible it had been. "I'll get you out of here, I promise," he whispered.

"You can't, I'm Aro's property, he created me," I told him.

"I'll get you out of here," he repeated straight faced, "If I have to die trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's not that simple," I argued wiping at my eyes.

"I know, but we'll figure it out," he said in a final tone.

I sighed not wanting to argue anymore, "Don't say that around anyone else, and Aro can read your mind, so don't plan on it," I told him.

He frowned, "We'll see," he replied before breaking back into a huge smile as he looked at me.

"So would it be weird if I asked you some questions?" I asked him.

"Ask me anything you want," he told me.

I smiled, "Would you tell me about my childhood?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Paul and your mother were never in a relationship, she was on her senior trip and your dad was a bit of a player, I actually met her, she was carefree always laughing, she looked a lot like you…" he trailed off.

I smiled, "Your grandparents weren't the best people so they pressured her in many terrible ways till she reached her breaking point, she dropped you off at her sister's, and ran away for a little while, Jazz claimed she was going to come back, but a month later, Jazz got a phone call that your mother had died. Your mother wanted you in Jazz's custody not wanting you to have anything to do with your grandparents. There was a large custody battle, your grandparents lost, but did succeed in making Jazz bring you to see them three days a month. When you were three, Jazz took you to meet Paul. She was a nervous wreck, she kind of hated him…" Seth chuckled.

"But they are married now!" I squealed unable to help myself.

He nodded chuckling at my excitement, "Well you met Paul and absolutely adored him unlike Jazzy, she called him the biggest ass she'd ever met," he chuckled causing me to giggle.

"You and her stayed over at Paul's for about a day before going over to Emily's with Paul. That is one of Paul and my best friend's house, we used to eat dinner there every night. Well anyways, your mom dealt with a bunch of drama while you got to play with Emily's son Lucas. At dinner you fell asleep on Jazzy, and we struck up a conversation, and I LOVE kids so of course I asked if I could hold you, and you woke up and…." he trailed off as if debating to tell me something.

"What?" I asked.

"I um…" he trailed off once again looking uncomfortable.

"Seth, what is it, tell me, I woke up and…" I pleaded.

"Promise you won't freak out?" he asked me.

I nodded and he sighed, "I imprinted you," he whispered.

I froze staring at him wide eyed, Aro told me that my dad imprinted my aunt…but…I was three…. "I-I know imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate, but…I don't really understand it, would you explain?" I asked shyly.

He nodded giving my hands a squeeze, "It's basically when you meet your soul mate's eyes and you just know they are the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. You want to make them the happiest person alive. You feel fiercely protective of them, and you will be anything they need you to be whether it be a brother, a best friend, or a lover," he told me.

"S-so when you imprinted me…." I trailed off.

"I wanted to make sure you were the happiest kid alive, you were three, Ari, I wasn't in love with you, I loved you like an older brother adores his kid sister," he told me and I breathed in relief.

Then I thought for a moment, "But I'm a wolf, did I like imprint you?" I asked him.

He looked a bit surprised, "I…I don't know, what did you feel when you looked into my eyes?" he asked.

"I felt connected to you, and bonded to you, I was furious that Demetri drugged you, so a bit protective I guess, but…I didn't feel like I was in love with you or anything…" I trailed off confused.

"An imprint is not like that, you don't just fall in love with someone, you fall in love with the person they are after getting to know them. I don't know for sure if you imprinted me or not, but it sounds close, it might have just been the fact that I imprinted you made you feel that way. There is only one other girl wolf, and she never imprinted, she's my sister. She's married now though to some guy name John. We don't know if girl wolves can imprint," he told me.

"Was your sister able to…." I whispered and it was as if he knew what I was asking.

"After she stopped shifting," he stated.

I nodded, before shaking my head, "Would you continue the story?" I asked.

He nodded seeming relieved that I didn't freak out about the imprint, which I totally was. I just wasn't acting like it. Seth adored me, and thought I was dead for ten years…it didn't take a brain genius to know why he ran off. I felt absolutely awful that I forgot him, that he suffered for ten years…

"So yeah, I imprinted you, your dad legitimately flipped, your mom then flipped out on your dad and took you to Port Angeles for two nights. You then came and stayed with me for a night after I made your mom promise to go back to Paul's the next day. You and I shared this HUGE ice cream sundae I made and I still remember the look of excitement and awe you gave me when I finished with it. We played all day that day and you fell asleep on my chest, you always threw a tantrum when I had to leave, your mom didn't know about the wolf thing at that point, and always joked that I must have the comfiest chest in the world," Seth chuckled.

I smiled, "Your parents made up I guess, they got friendlier, but your mom started to date this guy named Aaron, he was her ex who actually cheated on her four months before they were supposed to get married. Paul and well everyone else hated him, especially you. You wouldn't go near him, because apparently he helped raise you your first year, and then left and you were heartbroken according to your mom. You and I were thick as thieves though, I came over nearly everyday to play with you until your parents kicked me out claiming I was hogging you. Well about a month later, your mom started having feelings for Paul and was using Aaron as an excuse not to make a move on him, because she felt like she was betraying her sister, so she flew back to Texas for a week, that is where you were born. When she came back, Paul had just rushed you to the hospital. Your mom went straight for Paul ignoring Aaron completely, and despite the text she sent him later to me that's when she dumped him for Paul. That day was the most painful in my existence, it was hours before Carlisle came out and told us you were dead… I flipped, ran out the doors shifted and ran away never looking back. I had the pack in my mind pleading for me to come back, but…when you lose your imprint…you kind of break…" he trailed off.

I wiped at my eyes, "H-how were my parents?" I asked.

"A mess, though two months later, they did make it official and start dating, and not even a year later they were married, and I swear your mom got pregnant her wedding night," he joked and I smiled.

"I'm glad they are okay," I whispered.

"I don't think they'll ever be okay, I wish they could see you, know you were alive, Paul still to this day blames himself," he said sadly.

"But he couldn't have kept my appendix from rupturing!" I tried.

"I know that, your mom knows that, everyone realizes that but him, you were sick, we all thought it was a cold, when your temperature spiked high enough he brought you to the hospital, it ruptured days ago… he blames himself," Seth sighed.

I shook my head, "I….I went to La Push a few weeks ago, I wasn't supposed to, we were doing business in Seattle, and I went for a run, and….I watched him and mom…and all my siblings…" I confessed.

"You aren't allowed to tell them?" he asked.

I shook my head no, "They'd hurt them if I did," I replied.

Seth looked down, "Why did he allow me then?" he asked.

"I begged that I could speak to a shifter, and Aro looks at me like a daughter, and I'm daddy's princess," I smirked a bit.

"You got your way," he chuckled.

"Always," I giggled.

Seth just stared at me for a few more moments, "You're gorgeous Ari, I mean I imagined you as a beautiful thirteen year old, but you kind of exceeded all my dreams," he told me.

That would have sounded really creepy if it wasn't from Seth, "If I was still alive and had grown up in the life I should have, if I was thirteen what would we have been?" I asked shyly.

He thought to himself, "I had plenty of time to think of this, the way I envisioned it…which I had plenty of dreams I made up, but this was my favorite idealistic dream. I would have been your best friend in the entire world, and at thirteen I pictured you having some crush on this idiot boy who had no idea that you were the greatest thing on earth, and you crying about it to me, and myself telling you that he was a stupid boy and if he didn't realize you were the most beautiful and most perfect person in the world, that was his problem not yours," Seth smiled slightly.

I leaned back on the headboard of my bed, thinking back to my own horrible memory of myself at thirteen, and imagined Seth holding me as I sobbed instead of Alec not excusing what happened to me, Seth would have fought for me I knew it. I closed my eyes imagining it, "I can picture it, myself hugging you so tightly friendzoning you to the end of time," I joked and he laughed.

"So totally friendzoned," he chuckled while I laughed.

"You would have gotten out though, I bet when I turned sixteen I would have had this huge crush on you, that I was totally embarrassed about, and you probably still pictured me as a baby, so it probably would have taken two more years for us to kiss on accident, and then my dad would have killed you, then we would have lived happily ever after," I joked and he chuckled.

"Exactly what I envisioned as well," he told me honestly.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry you didn't get your fairytale, Seth," I whispered.

He just looked at me, "You aren't dead like I thought, staring at you in this moment is better than any alternate ending I could have thought of," he told me and I blushed.

"We can't date, Seth," I whispered.

"Not now, we barely know each other…" he started.

"No…ever…Aro wouldn't approve, he'd kill you, you aren't the perfect vampire he wants for his daughter," I told him squeezing my eyes shut picturing Alec who morphed into Demetri and I shivered.

"What if I joined the guard?" he asked me.

"I would never let you do that," I replied quickly.

"But I'm not leaving without you," he argued.

"Yes you will, not now, or soon, but I won't let you stay here forever, it's not a great place for shifters like us," I told him.

"Then we'll leave," he replied easily.

"Seth, please, honestly I'm not ready for a relationship now anyways, at all. Honestly, I just need you as a best friend who gets what its like to shift into a wolf. Someone I can talk to about my past that everyone shuts me up about. I'm not ready to lose you yet, so let's not discuss that now, and just let things happen as they happen," I pleaded.

He stared at me, "All I want to be is your best friend, Ari, I don't care if that ever changes, as long as you allow me in your life," he told me.

I smiled at him, "We'll figure it out," I promised him and he pulled me into a tight hug where I clung to him back.

"Come on, I want to give you a tour of the castle!" I pleaded.

"Sure," he agreed allowing me to pull him up.

"So I don't know if it's a good idea for me to eat after being drugged, but I'm kind of starving…" he trailed off.

I chuckled, "Aro has a cook just for me, we'll put in an order during our tour and when we finish it should be done," I told him.

"Well, lead the way," he said gesturing for me to go first. I smiled at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I led Seth all over the castle showing him all the rooms never letting go of his hand. We just entered the kitchen for the second time and the cook immediately brought us our food. She was human and scared senseless of me having heard rumors. "Enjoy madam and sir," she said in her French accent before hurrying to the opposite side of the room.

I sighed, "I hate that she's afraid of me," I told him.

He gave my back a small rub, "She doesn't know better, you're probably the one person who wouldn't harm her here," he told me.

I nodded smiling at him, and his eyes kept going between me to his food, "Eat," I joked.

He didn't need to be told twice as he inhaled his plate, eating about how I normally do. "I can't wait till you can shift, I want to show you the woods where I run," I told him excitedly.

"I can't wait to see your wolf!" Seth grinned at me.

"Fur white as snow," an all too familiar voice announced entering the kitchen and I stiffened as always.

"Demetri," I said coldly and I could feel Seth shaking slightly in his presence hating him almost as much as I do, and I'm pretty sure if he knew what he did to me then he'd hate him even more.

"Wolf girl, wolf boy…how are the drugs treating you?" he taunted.

"You'd be dead, if I could shift," Seth growled.

"Don't make threats, I'll report them to Aro," he smirked at him.

"He'd take my word over yours," I snapped at him.

He walked towards me and I shivered squeezing tighter to Seth's hand unconsciously, "Says the girl who cowers every time I enter the same room as her," he smirked.

Thank goodness my hero walked in, "Demetri, why are you in here, Aro ordered you to stay away from Ella and Seth today," Alec snapped his eyes narrowed at him.

"I didn't know they were in here," he lied.

"Yeah sure, just get out of here before I call Jane," Alec said angrily at him.

He left immediately at that threat. "You okay babe?" Alec asked hurrying over to hug me in which I immediately clung to him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Now I am," I told him softly and he kissed my head.

"I still say we kill him and make it look like an accident," Alec suggested hopping on the stool next to me and stealing my hand and kissing it.

I giggled, "We could pull it off," I joked.

"Definitely, Jane would help," Alec teased.

"Jane hates everyone! Why would she help me? I'm her least favorite person in the world!" I scoffed.

"Not true, you are the lucky number two, Demetri is number one at that list, she hates him so much she'd team up with you," he told me.

I just shook my head, "No way," I joked.

"Besides, if I told her that she could torture him, she'd go for it, she LOVES using her gift," Alec shuddered.

"Yeah, definitely," I shuddered as well and we both laughed loudly at that.

"Alec, I want to formally introduce you to Seth Clearwater, and Seth I would like to formally introduce you to Alec Volturi!" I introduced cheerfully.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Seth said shaking his hand.

Alec looked shocked before looking at me confused, "Seth was my best friend when I was three years old, we share a very big bond," I offered.

"Cool beans, she's the joy in my life, don't know what I'd do without her," Alec shrugged easily before messing up my hair.

"Aw Alec, you're so sweet!" I said in a baby voice starting to pepper his cheek with kisses.

"STOP! I'm not a baby!" he whined swatting at me causing me to giggle and just hug him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you!" I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," he sighed shaking his head at me before kissing my nose.

"So what are we doing for fun tonight?" I asked him hopefully.

"Well, you know what I want to do…." he trailed off and I gave him a quick shake of my head saying not in front of Seth.

"A club right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeahhh!" Alec said unenthusiastically.

"YAY! Seth will you come with us?" I pleaded grabbing his hand as well.

"If you want me to," he said unsurely.

"I do! Oh my gosh, Alec we have to bring him to Vanilla?" I asked hopefully.

"Where else?" Alec said sourly knowing I always ditched him halfway through the night to fuck some other guy. I was a bit of a slut I know, Alec called me out for it all the time, but he also knew the reasoning behind it. I wanted to get over my fear of sex, and the more I had….the less I feared it.

"Alec go find stuff for Seth to wear! I'm going get dressed! I'm SOOO excited!" I squealed racing toward my room to find one of my club dresses that made me look flawless. Humans were drawn to me.

I quickly got dressed before walking right into Alec's room not even caring that he was butt naked. "ARI!" Seth reprimanded covering my eyes.

"I'm eighteen, it's nothing I haven't seen before," I said swatting his hand away.

"What do you mean, nothing you haven't seen before, you better not have seen that before!" Seth said turning into big brother mode.

Alec scoffed, "Good luck with that one, she's the biggest slut I know," Alec replied no class whatsoever.

"ALEC!" I screamed.

"You and I both know it's true!" Alec exclaimed.

I just shrugged jumping on the bed ignoring Seth's horrified and heartbroken gaze. "So game on, who am I fucking tonight?" I asked him.

"Hmmm? What about an astronaut from America, that'll be a hard one to find," Alec smirked at me.

"You do have my work cut out for me, but game on babe," I grinned.

"You can't be serious!?" Seth asked sounding horrified.

I looked down, "I'm not the little girl you knew Seth," I replied softly for some reason feeling ashamed around him.

"I know, but you should have some respect for yourself," he told me seriously.

I looked up at him meeting his eyes, "I'm not ready for a relationship, I have issues that I have to deal with first, let me deal with them the way I need to deal with them," I snapped at him.

Seth sighed "You're just like you're father, he told Sam those same words," he told me.

I smiled softly as that made me feel a little bit better about myself, knowing my father dealt with things the same way I did. "It's not the worst way to deal with things you know," I told him.

"I know, I just think you're better than that," Seth said seriously and if that didn't make me regret everything I did I don't know what would.

"I wish I was," I said softly before turning to Alec, "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded looking between us, questions in his eyes, "Don't ask, I'm not telling you," I replied simply before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his room hoping Seth would follow.

"You know he's right," Alec told me.

"I know, but I'm not giving up my only stress outlet," I told him.

"Ella, we both know why you…" he trailed off.

"Yeah we do, and in which case you have no right to tell me to do otherwise," I told him sternly.

Alec sighed, "I just worry about you," he told me.

"You worry a whole lot when I'm fucking you," I replied harshly.

"Ouch, that broke my dead heart, Ella, that was unusually cruel," he told me and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry, Alec, you know I love you, and you aren't just another guy, I just Seth put me in a bad mood because he made me feel guilty," I said looking behind me to send Seth a glare who glared right back at me.

"Well get out of your bad mood, I'm going clubbing for you, and you better get me in, you know I don't look old enough and they always question my ID," he told me as we walked down the street.

"I'll get you in, no worries," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

We reached the bouncer and showed him our IDs, he didn't question Seth or I at all, but kept staring at Alec. "Sir, he's really 18," I smiled at the bouncer my sexy smile that got me whatever I wanted with humans.

"He's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Boyfriend, friend with benefits, we aren't exclusive," I purred stroking his arm.

"Go on in," he said eyeing my breasts that I was giving him a good view of.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. (All this was in Italian).

I then grabbed Alec and Seth's hands and dragged them inside before the guard got too handsy. I definitely had a standard when it came to guys. "You're in," I told Alec.

"Thank you my love, who is my target?" he asked me.

"Model," I smirked.

"My favorite," he grinned.

We kissed each other's cheeks then turned to Seth, "Do you want a target?" I asked him.

"I don't play games with girls," he said looking straight in my eyes when he said it making me feel like an absolutely horrible person.

"To each his own, I'll see you losers later," I said quickly before hurrying off to find me an astronaut. It was all too easy. I seduced him and we went in a back room and fucked. I freaked out the entire time silently, while pretending like I was enjoying it from the outside. I felt completely slimy and gross and just wished it was over. He kept pleading me to go back with him, but I refused dumping him on his ass and going to find Alec or Seth. I saw Seth first downing a beer at the bar, ignoring the girl next to him.

"Have you seen Alec?" I asked him.

He glared at me, "You succeeded," he told me.

The fact Seth could smell it on me, made me feel even grosser, "Yes, and I'm ready to leave, have you seen Alec?" I asked again.

He shook his head no, and I sighed pulling out my phone to see a text, **Found me my model vamp, we went back to her place. You okay?**

Did I mention for his bets Alec had to find a vamp, he couldn't really have sex with a human girl, not enough self control. **I'm fine.** was my quick response which told him that nothing changed since the last time.

"Alec went back to the girl's flat, can we go?" I asked Seth.

He nodded hopping down from the bar, and following me outside. "I don't like those scenes," he told me.

"I do," I lied.

"You're lying," he stated.

I frowned at him, "No I'm not," I lied again.

"You hate those scenes. Your body language screams that you are uncomfortable, maybe the sex you just had was awful, or maybe you just don't like clubs, I don't know which it is," he said.

Maybe both. "Would you mind your own business, I'm not interested in a relationship with you, if you want to have sex fine, but I'm not the girl that sticks around to cuddle," I snapped at him and he froze on the sidewalk before turning me around.

"And you should be, you should be the girl that's waiting till marriage, that's the girl her parents would have raised. I know there is a reason, but just know that I'm not going to have sex with you unless we are in a relationship, and secondly that I'm here if you need to talk no matter what, and thirdly after you have sex and if you still need someone to cuddle with afterwards, I'm there," he told me.

My eye watered at his words, wishing once again my life would have been with him as my best friend and my parents raising me to wait till marriage. I wouldn't have been raped at thirteen, and trying to get the nightmares away by having more sex. I felt damaged and unlovable. Alec and I had sex often, and he was the only one who I allowed to see me cry afterwards and he'd just hold me and tell me he understood and that he hated Demetri.

I looked away, "I'm sorry, I'm not the girl you envisioned. I wish I was, I wish I was her more than anything in the world. I'm sorry I'm damaged goods, but it doesn't change who I am," I told him.

He wrapped an arm around me pulling me into his side, "I know, and I'm going to love you for the person you are today, I just need some time to reevaluate my vision. I'm sorry I keep criticizing you, I just…this is hard," he told me honestly.

I smiled at him, "I know, it's hard for me too," I said.

He leaned over and kissed my temple, "We'll get through it though," he told me.

I nodded, "Death couldn't even tear us apart, we can do anything," I smiled jokingly.

Seth actually laughed, "We sure can," he said before grinning at me, "Race you to the castle?" he asked.

"Oh you're on!" I grinned before we both took off running full speed laughing the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Seth asked me as we got back to my room.

"In here," I replied looking confused.

He blinked, "But this is your room, and you are supposed to sleep in here," he said dumbly.

I chuckled, "Seth, this is one of the only rooms with a bed, and the others are used for sex," I told him honestly.

He blinked surprised, "Oh, I'll take the floor, I don't want to make you uncomfortable!" he said quickly.

"That's unnecessary! If you don't feel comfortable, I can go sleep in Alec's room, he has this really comfy chair," I told him.

"Me feel uncomfortable, no, no, no, I mean you're the one who talked about the cuddling thing," he said.

I blinked surprised he took that so seriously, and I thought about tonight and the astronaut and I shuddered realizing that I would probably be having nightmares tonight thanks to my escapade, and Alec wasn't here, and the last thing I needed was Demetri coming in…and making everything worse.

I must have looked panicked, "Talk to me, Ari," he whispered.

"Can I please sleep in the same bed with you Seth, I trust you, I know you won't hurt me," I pleaded.

He pulled me into a hug obviously seeing that I was shaken up. "Hey, hey, of course you can," he told me kissing my temple.

I clung to him, feeling safe in his arms, safer than in Alec's even. I wondered if I'd be afraid having sex with him, but I knew that was uncharted territory and it would mean more to Seth than to me, and I wasn't out there to destroy souls. "Thank you," I whispered.

"I told you, I'm here whenever you need me," he promised.

"Thanks," I replied letting go of him and without thinking walking quickly over to my closet and started to strip forgetting that he actually had feelings for me and had not seen me naked.

"Ari," he pleaded making me turn around unaware, but then I saw him staring at me in a way that made me blush. I was used to men's eyes, but not like Seth's….Seth made me feel….beautiful.

I quickly covered myself, "Sorry, I forget," I whispered embarrassed hurriedly throwing on a large t-shirt of Alec's.

"You're beautiful, Ari," he told me softly as I walked over to the bed making everything more awkward.

"As I've been told," I said a bit sassily before crawling into bed, ignoring the fact that Seth saying it felt a bit different than the others.

I immediately cuddled into his chest and he looked a bit surprised, and I sighed feeling the need to warn him, "I have nightmares if I start screaming, please wake me up, I don't need Aro or worse Demetri coming in here, and they will," I whispered to Seth as I clapped turning out the lights.

"Okay, I will, is that why the whole…." he whispered.

"The whole I don't cuddle after sex, yes," I replied.

"Okay," he said softly and kissed my head before wrapping his arm around me and I just snuggled into him and it felt familiar.

"My mom was right, you're chest does make the best bed in the world," I joked and he chuckled.

"I know right, apparently you couldn't sleep in a bed, I spoiled you so much," he teased.

"SO YOU'RE THE REASON FOR MY SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!" I giggled and he laughed until it was silent.

"Do you hate me for bringing you here? To this place that stands for everything you hate?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I'd be happy in hell as long as I know you're alive and…here…" he whispered meeting my eyes.

I blushed looking down, "I feel awful, that you didn't know…that my parents still don't know…" I trailed off.

"You can't help it," he told me.

I just sighed closing my eyes letting his heat soak through my skin to warm me up, "I just wish things were different," I told him.

"Me too, but I'm going to take what I can get, and be happy that I have that much," he told me stroking my hair.

"You deserve better," I replied softly.

"You are the best," he corrected.

I just shook my head, "I'm tired, let's go to sleep," I said.

"Goodnight, Ari," he whispered.

"Night," I said softly burying my nose in his chest so that he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes as I fell asleep as he stroked my hair and back. I had never felt so loved in my ten years that I could remember.

Like always I had the same nightmare mixed in with my newest escapade and I must have started crying and screaming, because the next thing I knew, Seth had woken me up and was holding me to him tightly which was not the thing to do. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed at him beating at his chest and he did just that as I raced to the other side of the room and curled into a ball in the corner of the room as I cried quietly.

I could hear him get out of bed and walk over to me careful not to touch me as that didn't go so well before. "I'm sorry I woke you," I whispered my voice weak and strained.

"It's okay, babe," he said gently placing a hand on my shoulder slowly and carefully.

I squeezed my eyes shut harder waiting for the panic attack to begin, but it didn't so I took a risk and just shifted closer to him into his side and he gently hugged me against him as I sobbed clinging to him as if he was my lifeline. He ended up lifting me up and bringing me back to the bed where I fell asleep mid sobbing with his stroking of my hair and gentle circles he kept rubbing my arm and back.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I ever had after a nightmare episode. "Morning," I said softly embarrassed about the night before.

"Morning," Seth said gently not mentioning it.

As if Alec had been waiting for me to wake up he walked right in the room, "Morning sunshines, the day is great," he said happily crawling up on the bed as well not even asking for permission.

"You have fun?" I joked.

"A little too much," he grinned at me and I chuckled.

"So up, up, I ordered in your favorite breakfast with the cook scaredy cat. I'm ready for my favorite pastime of watching you eat!" he teased me.

"Well, I can't spoil your morning can I?" I giggled getting up dragging Seth with me toward the kitchen where Chocolate Chip Pancakes awaited me.

"I swear I'm gonna marry you," I sang to Alec before pecking him on the mouth before racing toward the stools and started to devour them happily.

"I seriously love you," I told Alec again.

"I love you too babe, but don't even try to tell me you love me more than those chocolate chip pancakes," he joked.

"True," I shrugged continuing to devour them.

Seth chuckled at me, "Do I see a love triangle coming on?" he joked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "There's not a love triangle. I'm picking the pancakes hands down!" I told him and he laughed.

"My type of girl," he winked at me and I made a funny face back in reply.

The three of us were joking around when Jane entered the kitchen. "Ew the doggy smell has grown immensely," she frowned.

I smiled at her sarcastically, "You're welcome," I said.

"I hate you," she told me.

"Love you too Janie! Did you hear Alec and I are getting married! We're going to be sisters' in law!" I squealed jokingly.

"I'd die before I let that happen, anyways, Aro wants you and the other dog in the throne room after you get ready!" she snapped at me.

"YES MAIM'!" I said standing up and saluting her.

She gave a royal huff before marching out of the room, "Come on Seth, let's go talk to Aro!" I said cheerfully.

"You're so dang cheerful!" he said sarcastically.

I just laughed racing into the throne room only slowing my pace so Seth could keep up since he was still drugged. Stupid Demetri. When we reached the throne room, I put on the daddy's little girl act.

"ARO!" I squealed hopping into his lap and kissing his cheek.

"Darling," he cooed kissing my head before turning to look at an unhappy Seth.

"How is he treating you dear?" he asked me.

"Brilliantly, he and I are BEST friends," I sang happily cuddling into Aro's chest.

"Has he answered all your questions accordingly?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Everything he could, since Demetri drugged him, I can't really ask him shifter questions that he has to answer in his form you know," I told Aro pouting.

"Demetri did what he had to for him to cooperate," Aro said taking Demetri's side of course.

"If he would have told me I was going to see Ari, I would have came easily," Seth said speaking up.

"But we couldn't risk that, Seth, I'm sorry," Aro told him.

He didn't look happy with that response, but Aro didn't care, "Did he know you as a child?" he asked me.

I nodded excitedly, "Yes, he was my babysitter, which according to me I called him my best friend," I told Aro.

"See, closure, I'm glad he was able to come visit with you," Aro grinned.

"I hope he can stay a while I'm learning so much from him," I said hopefully batting my eyelashes.

"As long as you wish, honey, we only have an eternity," he told me sweetly.

"Thank you, Aro, you are always so kind to me," I grinned at him kissing his cheek once more.

"I did have a question for you though, Seth, I was wondering what caused you to run away from your pack?" Aro prodded holding out his hand.

Seth took a step back not wanting his thoughts stolen from him, so I immediately protected him, "He's not ready for that yet, you have already read my thoughts and know why he ran away, you shouldn't be too nosey," I joked.

Aro sighed pouting a bit, "I guess you are right, in due time, I can always check up on him through your thoughts of course," he said stroking my cheek.

"Indeed," I said.

"Now you imprinted my Ella, haven't you? I saw in her thoughts what that means, tell me Seth Clearwater what you mean to do with her?" Aro asked the question I hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm hoping to make her happy, and be in her life any way I can. I plan on keeping her safe and protected as well, I would actually like to offer myself up as her own personal body guard…" he offered and I panicked.

"Aro, he is only saying that to stay with me, he isn't in the right mindset to be part of the guard," I told him seriously which of course had to have a counter remark from Seth.

"Maybe not as part of the guard, but my sole purpose is to protect, Ari, and I will keep her safe no matter what," he said.

Aro chuckled, "I finally have a guard dog volunteering, wonderful, I'd love to have you Seth, but I'd rather you get use to the atmosphere first before volunteering we'll put it on a test run how about that?" he asked.

"BUT!" I argued.

"That sounds great, thank you sir!" Seth smirked at me.

I was pissed, I didn't want him to do that, not for me, especially when I couldn't even give him what he wanted. "You both are dismissed," he said waving us off.

"I love you!" I cooed to him.

"Love you too sweetheart," he said with a grin as I hopped off his lap and walked past Seth making sure that he knew I was pissed at him.

"I told you I was going to offer," he told me the minute we were out of hearing difference.

"And I told you I didn't want you to," I snapped heading toward Alec's room.

"Well, I lived without you for 10 years, I'm not willing to do it ever again," he growled at me, "Shoot me for doing something for myself," he said angrily.

"Because that's not for yourself, if it was for yourself you'd kidnap me and bring me to La Push you are settling for this, and I hate it, besides I'm not the girl you imprinted on ten years ago, I'm a mess, Seth, you don't want any part of this!" I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, "You can say that as many times as you want, but it doesn't make me love you any less," he told me and I groaned.

"Just go to my room, I wanted to talk to Alec," I said angrily.

"Whatever, don't fuck him, he actually cares about you, and its wrong to use him," he growled at me.

I stiffened, "Mind your own damn business," I snapped before going into Alec's room and slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Alec asked wide-eyed as I walked forward and started to kiss him.

"Seth is trying to tell me how to live my life, and he's got to learn if he tells me not to do something it's only going to make me want to do it more," I said between kissing him and tearing off his shirt.

"Is this revenge sex?" he asked.

"Yes, so be loud," I grumbled.

"No problem, love," he grinned ripping off my shirt with a smirk on his face.


End file.
